


Dear Future Husband

by RickGrimesLover1010



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's plans for July 4th has a sudden change and is talked into going out with his friends' instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. American Kids

- _July 4th_ -

Rick had it all planned out for the holiday. He was going to get off work at 5ish, go pick Carl and Judith up from Lori’s and go out with a few family friends to watch fireworks with his children, that was until he got that annoying call from his ex wife. 

\----

“Yes, Lor?” Rick answered as he took a gulp of his luke warm coffee.

“Rick, I would like to have a adult conversation-”

“Can ya manage to do that? Without acting like a teenage girl in high school?” 

“Rick, please.”

“Fine, what is it Lori?” Rick boorishly said.

“It’s about July 4th.”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“I was going to see if you’d switch me with this holiday for another one.”

“Why? Why can’t you keep the schedule the same for once? We’re always doing what you prefer but when I need to change something, god forbid you work with me.” Rick heatedly spoke into the cell phone.

Lori didn’t comment and sniffed into the phone.

“Lor, why is this holiday so special for you?” Rick asked, pressing his irritation back.

“We’re getting dad out of the nursing home and we were gonna go watch fireworks with him and he hasn’t seen-”

“Say no more..” Rick sighed, feeling like a jackass.

“Rick.. I know that I do this a lot, but this is important to me. I.. I.. Dad’s all I have left.” 

“Lor, it’s fine. I’ll get the kids some other time. Enjoy your holiday. Tell ‘em Daddy loves them.”

“Thank you, Rick. It truly means so much to me. And I’ll definitely tell them.”

“M’kay. Bye, Lori.” Rick quietly spoke and hung up without waiting to hear her tell him bye.

\-----

Rick got off at around 530 and headed home to spend the holiday alone until one of his friends from the office called him.

“Rick Grimes..” Rick answered, pulling into his driveway.

“Rick, it’s Abraham. Whatcha doin’ tonight?” 

“Uhh, just got home, about to shower and possibly order some pizza and drink some beer.. Why?” Rick asked unlocking his front door.

“Well, Sasha and I found this karaoke bar and was heading there tonight to just hang out and was wondering if you were free.”

“Oh, Ford, that’s.. That’s nice, but unfortunately karaoke just ain’t my thang..” Rick uttered as he slammed the front door.

“Grimes, you ain’t gotta sing or nuthin’. All you gotta do is show up and drink some beers with me and laugh at them bastards try to sing their hearts out..” 

Rick growled already not in the mood from his earlier conversation with Lori and now he had to deal with this. 

“Alright, let me shower and I’ll head out.. But I need to know what it’s called..” 

“Kats but they’re supposedly changing it to Rhee’s or something like that.. Maybe Green & Rhee’s..” Abraham chuckled. 

“Oh, alright. Be there in like 20 then.” 

“10-4.” Abraham said and hung up. 

 

\-----

Rolling his eyes, Rick turned the water on as he began trimming his beard as he waited for the water to warm up. After a few quick minutes, he undressed and jumped in the shower. He put his head back as if he was getting his hair dyed and was in one of those seats where they rinse the dye out. He swears he watched Lori get her hair dyed too many times, and chuckled to himself. He stood there enjoying nothing but the hot water landing on his aching body from his day at work. He grabbed his shampoo and washed his head like crazy, feeling that his nickname would be _Thumper_ from how great it felt. Quickly rinsing the shampoo out, he grabbed his washcloth and body wash and washed himself up as he rinsed off just as quick as washing. Finally, he grabbed his face wash and washed his face and rinsed that as well and then turned the water off.  
He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist as he headed into his bedroom closet that was right around the corner from the bathroom. With not wanting to go, he went with casual: dark _Wrangler_ jeans, his plaid button up shirt and his boots. Not caring if anyone approved he took the towel and tossed it in the basket as he grabbed a clean pair of boxers and socks, putting them on. He put his jeans on and shirt then his boots, leaving the last step: cologne and his hair. He hated his hair. There wasn’t much he could do with it as far as styling it. But every time he would trim it, it would just grow back faster.  
He pursed his lips and allowed his eyelids to quickly close and re-open, much like Carl did to him when he didn’t get his way. Or Lori, but he felt better of his reaction thinking of his son. He grabbed his gel as he ran it through his hair and styled it the best he could and then wiped his hands off, then looked in the mirror. He couldn’t help but wonder how his kids were doing and or what they were doing. How could he go out with his friends when he missed his kids. At some point, he knew that he had to start getting out and trying to find a new _love interest_ but he worked so much and spent his days off with his kids that he had no need or want to go out and try the dating scene. Being with the same woman for half his life since high school, it was hard for him to even picture approaching a woman let alone trying to hit her up. 

After a few minutes of self loathing he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water, keys and his gun and turned around at the front door hearing _nothing_ literally _nothing_ when he should be hearing his son and daughter playing and having fun and getting excited for fireworks and then the water park the next day that they always went to in the next county over. He turned the lights off, then turned the front porch on and locked the door. He headed to the car and got in, calling Lori.

“Hi Rick.” She cheerfully answered.

“I need to talk to the kids.” Rick pressed, with pleading in his voice.

“Carl, Judy!” Lori lightly raised her voice, “Your dad wants to talk to you guys!”

“Thanks” Is all he could manage to get out.

After a few minutes, Carl got on the phone.

“Hey dad!” Carl thrillingly spoke.

“Hey kiddo. What’re you doing?”

“Oh, waiting for mom and Shane to get ready so we can go get Grandpa.. What’re you doing?”

“On my way to a buddy’s house. I just miss you guys and I just wanted to hear y’all.” 

“We miss you too. I wish we were with you tonight. We always have more fun with you..” Carl whispered in disappointment. 

“I know, kid. Next time, I promise.” Rick sighed as his heart broke. 

“I can’t wait, dad. Do you want to talk to sissy?” Carl asked. 

“Please.” Rick lightly spoke.

“Here she is.. Oh, I love you, dad.”

“I love you too.”

“Daddy!!!” Judith squealed.

“Hey, Princess. I miss you.” Rick whispered, trying to hold his tears back.

“I miss you too, Daddy! I miss you sooo much!!” 

“How much is that?” Rick asked, trying to cheer himself up.

“All the way to the moon and back, daddy!” She giggled.

“Then that’s a lot.. Want to know how much your daddy misses and loves you?” Rick asked as he turned into the bar parking lot.

“How much, daddy!?”

“All the way to the universe and back.. Can you believe that?” Rick lightly laughed, wiping his tears.

“Daddy! That’s no fair.” Judith giggled sweetly again in the phone which caused Rick to actually burst into tears. 

He sat there covering the phone as he tried to compose himself to talk more to his little girl.

“Daddy? Are you there?”

“I’m here, sweet-pea.” Rick said, clearing his throat.

“Well, mommy wants her phone back.. I can’t wait to see you!”

“Me neither, munchkin. I love you..”

“I love you too. Do you want to talk to mommy?”

“No, it’s okay. You have fun and enjoy time with Papaw for me.” Rick smiled at his daughter through the phone.

“Okay! I love you, bunches and munches.” She laughed.

“I love you, munches and bunches.” Rick countered and listened to her hang up and he hung up slowly after.

\--------

Rick sat there, pressing his index fingers into his temples, rubbing them gently as he finally stopped crying. He got out of the car and headed inside the bar and saw Abraham, Sasha, Carol, Hershel and Dale sitting there all laughing and joking. He walked towards them and sat next to Abraham and they looked at one another.

“Don’t ask..” Rick muttered.

“If you’re not feeling up to this-”

“I just talked to my kids, Ford. I’m fine. Now, get me a beer. I came, I deserve a free beer.” Rick playfully smiled.

“10-4.” 

Rick rolled his eyes at Abraham’s excessive use of the _10-4_ but glad he was finally using it the correct way and watched as the lights blinked on and off and then Abraham came back to his seat, handing him his beer.

“So, what is this?” Rick whispered.

“Karaoke, bro.” Glenn said behind him.

“Ahh. Who’s singing?” Rick lightly laughed, then turned his head to the excessive laughter from the other side of the bar of a bunch of _hickerbilly’s_.

After a few moments, a gentleman got up on the stage in dark cargo pants, boots with a black t-shirt and a bikers vest it looked like to Rick, but he couldn’t see that well with all the smoke. The older man flipped his friends off and then it began. A familiar song rang Rick’s ear, which made him smile.

“Is this thing on? Oh.. Okay. My name.. is.. Daryl… Daryl Dixon. I was..” He growled at the annoying laughter of his buddies in the back, “I lost a bet with m’ friends.. So.. Here goes nuddin’.”


	2. Better In Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl meet and get to know one another :)

"Is this thing on? Oh.. okay. My name.. is.. Daryl... Daryl Dixon. I was.." He growled at the annoying laughter of his buddies in the back, "I lost a bet with m' friends.. So.. Here goes nuddin'.." He squinted from the bright light shining on him. 

Within a minute, _"Like A Virgin"_ began to play in the back ground causing his cheeks to brighten up like a fire truck. He looked at the crowd waiting for the lyrics to pop on the screen and noticed that everyone was smiling at him.

"Yeah! Sing 't fer me!!" One of his buddies shouted.

"Com'n girly! You's too cute to be standing up there by yerself!" Another one shouted and they all began laughing.

Daryl growled in irritation with his friends. He didn't quite understand why he kept hanging out with them or why he was friends with them, besides the fact that they all grew up in the trailer park. He rolled his eyes as the first words began to show up. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth and began to lowly begin to sing.

_" I made it through the wilderness, Somehow I made it through. Didn't know how lost I was until I found you.. I was beat incomplete. I'd been had, I was sad and blue but you made me feel.. Yeahh, you made me feel shiny and new.."_

Everyone instantly begin to rock back and forth while singing lowly. Others were cheering, standing for him. He gulped as the chords kept playing, catching a gentlemans' eye as he began to sing again.

 _"Like a virgin, Touched for the very first time. Like a Virgin, When your heart beats, Next to mine. Gonna give you all my love, boy, My fear is fading fast. Been saving it all for you 'cause only love can last... You're so fine and you're mine. Make me strong, yeah you make me bold... Oh your love thawed out, Yeah your love thawed out, What was scared and cold, Like a virgin.."_.

Daryl snickered of the reaction he was getting from the crowd. He definitely didn't expect the reaction he was getting.. He was expecting something like _booing_ , or getting shit thrown at him.. Never in a million years did he ever expect _this_.. Let alone, seeing a hot straight guy oggling at him while he sang the stupid Madonna song. But more than anything, he was thankful for one thing.. Losing the bet from his friends caused him to be more than the shy Dixon brother that was always Merle's shadow with everything in his life. Right now, he shined and he knew that he shined but tried not to show his cockiness, and kept on glancing at the obvious younger man that was sipping on his beer, watching him very intently.

As the song ended, he got off the stage and went to the bar.

"Great version of that song. Most the time any guy that sings that song.. it's just dreadful.. Most the time, it's always been off key.." The bartender laughed, handing him a ice cold Budweiser.

"Than's.." Daryl mumbled as he automatically went back to being shy and gulped at the bottle.

He sat there lighting a cigarette up as he ordered another beer, looking out of the side of his eyes when a younger man sat next to him. He tried not to gawk at him, but he could tell that it was the man that watched him while singing. As they were in better light Daryl finally got a good look at him, dark curly hair, dark jeans, plaid shirt and of course the gun on his side.

He smiled then turned to the younger man, "I's hope you got a permit fer that thing.."

"I got more than a permit for _this_ thing." Rick smiled sweetly back, pulling out his badge, "Plus, the safety is on.."

"Oh shi'.. You's a cop!? I's sorry. Didn' mean to insult you or nothing, Officer." Daryl mumbled, quite embarassed.

"No need to be sorry. I'm off duty til Monday anyways.. Plus, I'm a Sheriff's Deputy, ain't that important yet." Rick smirked, ordering himself a beer, "And the safety is on. Promise."

"Well that jus' makes me feel so much better" Daryl joked and ordered himself another beer.

"So, My name is Rick.. Rick Grimes." 

"I's sure you know m' name now." Daryl rolled his eyes trying not to relive the horror of his previous singing session.

"Yes, but I'd like to know you now more formal.."

"M'name is Daryl Dixon." Daryl muttered, rolling his eyes at the pressure that he was put under.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Dixon." Rick smiled.

"M'yeah."

"So, what made you perform Like A Virgin?" Rick chuckled.

"I lost a bet with m'friends. Jackasses." Daryl shook his head, "Ain't my kind' music."

"Well you sang it.. very well." 

Daryl gulped the rest of his beer, turned in his seat towards the Sheriff's Deputy, without speaking. Rick turned towards him as well, smiling.

"What?" Rick asked.

"You're straight. You's not gay. I can tell. You's straight as can be." 

"Okay?" Rick furrowed his eyebrow at the older man.

"I can tell when someone is gay.. And you jus' ain'.." 

"And how can you tell that?" Rick questioned, finishing the rest of his beer.

Daryl looked more intently at the younger man with bright blue eyes then down to his lips, "Cause I'm gay.. and I know what'a gay man is like."

Rick chuckled at the older man as he shook his head, "Well, apparently you ain't so good at detecting someone that is bi.." He then raised his left eye brow as he cocked his head to the left.

"Touche, then. I suppose you're right.." Daryl grinned, "So, you's tellin' me that you's bi-sexual?"

"You don't think I could be?" Rick asked as he was more interested into this conversation then before.

"Nope." Daryl simply answered as he ordered another round for the both of them.

"Why's that?"

"I peg you as the type'a guy that married his high school sweetheart and has children. Never likes to disappoint anyone and you're a family man. Which, shocks me at how you don't have a wedding ring on, but you got a tan line like it _used_ to be there.. and also, that you're at a karaoke bar for the 4th of July, and you're not with your family... So, tell me how I did." Daryl grinned.

"Shall I get a pen and a napkin to grade you? Cause I didn't formally ask you any questions." Rick countered as being a smartass as well.

Daryl chuckled and looked at the younger man whose curls were falling down the side of his face from the humidity. All he wanted to was gently push those curls out of his face, but he didn't he just kept on looking into the intoxicating blue eyes as he glanced at Rick's lips every time he licked the remaining beer off of them. 

"Alright, I married my high school sweetheart because I got her pregnant with my son.. and so I married her.. At the time, it seemed to be the right thing to do. We then got pregnant with my daughter and long story short we've been divorced for about a year or so now and that's about all of that." Rick explained in vague details to the man he barely knew.

"100 percent?" Daryl smiled leaning slightly closer.

"Ehh, 95 percent is more accurate." Rick teased.

Daryl shook his head smiling like a idiot, "So you's didn't explain why I should believe that're bi-sexual.." 

"I've known since early on in high school but never acted on it.."

"Why's 'hat?"

"It was frowned upon within my family, church family and friends were judgemental." Rick sighed.

"So, 'his is the closest you's been to even flirtin' with'a man?!" Daryl exclaimed.

"Well, yeah." Rick admitted, "Maybe I was just making nice talk with you.. Ain't always got'a be flirtin'.."

"Maybe you was.. But not every guy talks to a nother man about his sexuality let alone current status." Daryl laughed.

"Touche, Mr. Dixon." 

"So, you's always been interested in men.. and women, obviously.. but what? More men than women?"

"I like both, obviously. But.. I can't say that I like one sex more than the other right now."

"Sure ya can. Do you like how it feels talkin' to me?" Daryl sincerely asked.

"Yes, I do." Rick smiled.

"See, 'ts just 'hat easy, man." 

"I was married for 12 years to my ex wife, Lori, and was unhappy for the most of it. I.. My kids are my world and it's just crazy that I thought I could talk myself into thinking that I wasn't interested in men and that it was just a _phase_ but tonight, right now, I now know it ain't." Rick fervently smiled.

"Damn! 12 years!?" Daryl said aloud, spitting his beer down his chin, which made Rick smile.

"Yep, 12 years."

"How old are yer kiddos?" 

"Carl is 12.. and Judith is 6.." Rick answered truthfully, pulling a picture of the three of them out of his wallet of a recent family picture that was taken for his parents.

"They.. look like they crawled out'a yer ass!" Daryl smiled, "They're really adorable. I mean that." 

"Thank you.." Rick slightly smiled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." 

"No, no. You're okay. They were supposed to be with me tonight, but plans changed." Rick smiled, shrugging.

"Well, there's two ways to look at it.." Daryl chuckled.

"Yeah, what are they?"

"One: You got to meet me and I think we hit it off fairly well, and we can consider one another friends."

"And the second?"

"Two: You seem happy tonight, despite not having your kids.. and you can choose to continue to be happy.. knowing that they're having fun tonight as well.. OR-"

"Or?"

"Or.. you could walk out tha' door without m' number and we could never know how being friends will turn out." 

Rick smirked, "Are you hitting on me?"

"Nah, Just know potential when I see 't." Daryl laughed, eyeng Rick out of the corner of his eye.

After a few minutes of talking back and forth, Daryl grabbed his cigarettes and went outside as Rick followed.

"So, I's gon' smoke this and head on home. I got a early day at work.." Daryl growled, rolling his eyes.

"Where do you work?"

"Run a mechanic shop down the road from 'ere.. Was left to me when my brother got sent to prison." 

"Oh.. Geez. I hope I ain't the one that put him there."

"Nah, some cold hearted bastard with another task force. Beat him pretty bad. Went in with a black eye. But, that's Merle fer you. He's always thinkin' he was invincible from the 5-0.."

"Ain't that something right there." Rick teased.

"What?" Daryl laughed awkwardly.

"Calling us 5-0. Most of King County calls us pigs if they don't like us." Rick chuckled.

"Well, I's ain't got a reason not to hate on cops when they ain't never done nothing wrong to me.. Simple to me. I do what I need to do, and I's ain't got no issues.." Daryl shrugged.

Rick grinned and grabbed Daryl's cellphone out of his pocket.

"What're you doing?" Daryl asked, without freaking out.

"Givin' you my number.. We're friends right?"

Daryl laughed then grabbed Rick's cell out of his back pocket, putting his number in his phone as well.

After a few minutes, they gave one another their phone's back and looked at one another.

"Well, Mr. Dixon, It was very nice to meet you and get to know about you. You've got a great voice." Rick flirtaciously grinned.

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Thank you. I'm glad that you came and talked to me because I was gonna leave after that beer." 

"I'm glad that you didn't." Rick smirked, "Maybe we can get ahold of one another and possibly-"

"We will. I'll get in touch tomorrow when I get off work." Daryl chuckled.

"Is that a date?"

"It's a we'll hang out and see what happens." Daryl correctfully said, smiling.

"Alrighty." Rick cleared his throat, "I'm not sure what to do now. Do I hug you? Take the moment that I feel and kiss you.. or just shake your hand and walk to my car.."

Daryl looked at the younger man, "Amateur fer real," and smiled at him. "Whatcha want?"

"I don't know."

"Well, stop thinking and feel. Whatcha want?"

Rick stood there for a moment and then walked towards him. He smiled and then inhaled deeply as he was inside Daryl's bubble.

"So, you's gonna answer me?" Daryl teased.

Rick smirked then leaned in, kissing him slowly and romantically for a moment, then pulled back to look at Daryl. 

"That was nice." Daryl whispered.

"Mhm." Rick mumbled.

"You's turning gay.." Daryl teased.

Rick laughed, "Good night, Daryl," and then backed away heading towards his truck and proceeded to pull out, honking at the older man who was waiting to pull out of the parking lot.


	3. You Had Me From Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick walked inside his house shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it smiling like a brainless teenager receiving his first kiss. Chuckling to himself while rubbing his lips, he pulled his cell phone out and texted Abraham.

Rick walked inside his house shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it smiling like a brainless teenager receiving his first kiss. Chuckling to himself while rubbing his lips, he pulled his cell phone out and texted Abraham. 

_[Rick:] ‘So, I just wanted to thank you for having me go out tonight. Truly had a great time. Great people. Wouldn’t have wanted to spend it any other way when it comes to being kidless.’_

As he walked down the hallway and into his bedroom, he began to undress down to his boxers when his cell chimed with a new text. He grabbed it off the bedside table and looked at it.

_[Abe:] ‘I’m glad you had fun. Seriously, I am happy that you met some new people as well, even though you ditched me.. Haha. But, it’s fine. I seen the way you were looking at that man who sang.. He kept on staring at you.’_

Rick smirked then realized that maybe other people saw how he acted as well, which began to freak him out because the bar was in King County and everyone gossiped in that stupid town. 

_[Rick:] ‘Was it that noticeable? If so, I’m screwed. I.. No one knows that I’m.. interested in men. Damn. How am I going to explain that to Lori and my children.. Lori ain’t gonna let my children around another man.._.

Rick sighed as he laid his head back on his pillow for a moment then his phone went off.

 _[Abe:] ‘I don’t think many people noticed. I only noticed because I was sitting next to you. Everyone was fairly interested in the man because he sang pretty decently. And, I never knew you was interested in men.. But, it’s not really anyone’s business because as long as you’re happy than that should be what counts to you. You don’t have to explain nothing to your ex wife because that’s exactly what she is.. Your _Ex Wife_ , you don’t have to answer to her no more. The only ones you should care about is them kids and yourself. If you don’t think it’ll go over with them, then… unfortunately, that’s your answer. But, don’t let them choose how to live your life either.’ _.

Rick exhaled heavily and re read the text, closing his eyes as he reminisced of the evening with Daryl. The infamous Daryl Dixon. The man who was shy, funny, intelligent about _some_ things. The man who could sing. The man who was flirtatious. The man who adored his children without even meeting them. The man who made him feel alive again.. And then he began to reply back.

_[Rick:] ‘Thanks man. I needed to hear that. You’re a great friend.’_

He then put his phone on vibrate and turned it over to where the light wasn’t shining in his darkened room. He pulled the covers up and then turned his light off as he began to drift off to sleep.

\-------

The following morning, Rick instantly rubbed his eyes and looked at his phone seeing a text from Daryl.

 _[Daryl:] ‘Officer of the law, I’s get off at 630 tonight. I promised you that I’s let you know when I got off. If you’s still interested, then hit me up. I’ll be busy most the day so, I’s reply when I can.’_.

Reading the text, Rick immediately smiled from ear to ear like a puppy getting loved on and then replied back, 

_[Rick:] I don’t have a nickname picked out for you yet, but of course I’m still interested. I’d be crazy not to be. :]. Just get a hold of me when you get a chance. I’m not one of them crazy people who needs to be assured all the time..’_

Rick’s phone chimed and it was another text from Daryl.

_[Daryl:] What is the word’s for okay in _cop language_? I think it’s Roger or something like that. I don’t like nicknames. I’s ain’t into all the lovey dovey shit.’ _

Rick began to snicker at how blunt Daryl was and replied,

_[Rick:] A few people use 10-4 or Roger That, but mostly my guys use 10-4. And I’ll keep that in mind that you do _not_ like nicknames..’ _

Rick got up, grabbing his phone and went into the kitchen as he made himself a pot of coffee then went out front to grab the news paper. He came back in and heard his phone chime.

_[Daryl:] ‘I’s surprised to see you up this early. You had so much to drink last night that I would’a thought you’s be in bed til at least noon.’_

Pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting on the couch with the newspaper beside him, he replied back, 

_[Rick:] ‘I am a early bird. The early bird always catches the fish. Ha. Oh my. I definitely just sounded like a nerdy father. Well, I’m up because my phone kept on vibrating and forgot to turn my alarm off. Plus, you had more to drink than I did, Mister’_

Rick began sipping on the glorious hot beverage as he read the news paper but then his phone didn’t go off. He knew that Daryl probably had started working and would reply back to him, he’d hope. He was hoping deep down that his nerdy fatherly side didn’t scare the older man off.

While Rick waited for a response he had mowed the yard, cleaned the house profusely. He then had time to take a walk and found himself at his old house that he shared with Lori along with their children. The white house with blue shutters and the white fence. He hated that damn fence. Could never get the son of a bitch opened, which why a lot of the times he just left it open which drove Lori nuts. She was always scared that some psycho would come in and murder them all, even though he was a cop and let alone everyone in King County knew one another. Rarely there was a outsider who’d come through. He laughed as he stood there while remembering a talk they had that led to a fight that led to make up sex that led up to them conceiving Judith. 

Shaking himself out of his thought he walked up to the house ringing the doorbell. As he waited patiently he checked his phone wondering if he had missed a text from Daryl. Which, of course, he didn’t so he put the phone back in his back pocket. Still waiting he looked around the yard noticing all the flowers that she had been planting in the last month when he’d have to pick the kids up for his weekend and one day through the week. He admitted to himself that they looked fairly good even though she couldn’t keep them alive much like cooking. It amazed him that he and the kids were still alive due to her not being able to cook anything besides a peanut butter and jelly. After about 15 minutes of waiting she answered the door but something obviously wasn’t right.

“Lor..” Is all he could say.

“Rick.” She softly spoke.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he looked at her up and down. Her hair is knotted, frizzy, she was in her robe with her nipples pointing through which obviously wasn’t like her. 

“Where to start?” She mumbled, stepping to the side letting her ex husband inside the house.

“Well, I got time, so we can talk about it if you want to.. I was on a walk and thought I’d stop by and see the kids.” He sighed as he poured himself a cup of coffee as if he still lived there.

“Well, dad-”

“Don’t. He didn’t did he?” Rick whispered over the top of the coffee cup.

“He’s just.. Not doing too good, Rick. He was perfectly fine last night. Then they called me and told me that he is refusing to get out’a bed, eat and shower. They said he was hollering out for mom and that he had to get back to the baby.. Which of course he was talking about me.. They said.. He was showing some symptoms of Dementia…” She whispered as she sat down on the couch blowing her nose then wiping her red puffy eyes.

“Oh, Lor. I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?” Rick offered as he sat next to her.

“I don’t think there is nothing really you could do.. But I wouldn’t sit next to me if I were you.”

“Why not?” 

“I think I might have the flu.” 

“Hmm. Or food poisoning.. Or..” Rick stopped to look around.

“Or what?”

“How’re you and Shane?” Rick swallowed his coffee realizing in that moment that he wasn’t hurting over the two of them.

“I… I guess.. We’re okay? I don’t know. Nothin’ ain’t really changed? Why do you ask..?” 

“Well, are you.. Is there.. A possibility that you’re or maybe.. Or could be-” He stopped talking as she cut him off waving her hand.

“Please don’t. Not only is it awkward to even answer your question about my relationship with your best friend and I.. but to even try to have a conversation about if I am pregnant or not with my ex husband is just to much..” 

Rick softly chuckled, “Lor, I’m far past that. Shane and I’ll never have that sort of friendship again, but please, I’m past it. I’ve… met someone and I am interested in seeing where it goes. I couldn’t do that if I weren’t past this with us three. You chose one another and I’m happy for you because you’re happy after all these years of not being happy with me. I’m happy because I have two healthy and happy children and we’re finally being amicable here.” 

Lori put her head down sighing heavily, “I’m pregnant.. I didn’t know how you would have taken it if I were to tell you right off the bat.. But I’m glad to know that you’ve met someone. What’s her name?” 

Rick smiled sweetly, “That is an amazing thing, Lori. I really am happy for you two.”

“Thank you. So, what’s her name?”

Right before he could answer her, his phone chimed and he pulled it out of his back pocket.

_[Daryl:] ‘So, I’s getting off here in about a hour. Was wondering what you’re wanting to do. Meet somewhere or whatever is fine fer you is okay with me. Also, I’m sorry for the late reply. I was pulled straight into the bay because some stupid idiot did a part wrong.’_

Rick smiled as butterflies started filling his stomach.

_[Rick:] ‘Perfectly okay. No need to apologize, dear. And it’s whatever you want to do. We could meet wherever you want to.’_

_“Rick!?” Lori loudly spoke making him jump._

_“What?” He gasped._

_“I was sitting here talking to you about being pregnant and shit and you were too busy to even hear a thing..”_

_“I’m sorry. That was my _friend_ …”_

_“What’s her name?” She smiled._

_“God, I don’t miss your hormones..” He joked as he nudged her, gulping the rest of his luke warm coffee._

_“Richard..” She sternly spoke in her parental voice._

_“His name is Daryl.” Rick sighed._

_“Hmm..”_

_“What?”_

_“Funny how none of your other male friends ever made you smile like that, is all.” She smirked as she got up heading to the kitchen._

_“Whatcha wanna know, Lori?” Rick sighed in defeat and followed her in the kitchen._

_Lori eyed him her look to tell her everything._

_“Alright, alright, alright,” He sighed, “Went to a karoke bar with a few friends from the squad and met him when he sang and we hit it off. Friends is what we decided.. And to be honest, I do like him. I haven’t felt this way in a long while, no offense.. And it’s weird, ‘cause.. He’s a guy.. And I never acted on the suppressed feeling for men that I’ve always had because I had you and wanted nothing but you and make you happy..”_

_“So, you’re telling me that you’re what? Gay?” She interestingly asked._

_“Bi-sexual is the correct term.” He muttered._

_“Ahh, well, that’s different.” She lightly laughed._

_“What’re your thoughts?” He asked._

_“About?”_

_“Since we have kids together, Lor? Thoughts about all this?”_

_“Oh, well. I mean.. I’d like to meet this mystery man and get to know him and make sure that you’re around him when he’s with our kids. That’s all. I mean… As long as you’re happy how can I stop you?”_

_“Thank you. I got’ go. Call me if you need anything alright?”_

_“Will do.”_

_\------_

_Arriving home, Rick checked his phone seeing a missed text from Daryl._

__[Daryl:] So, I’m on my way to your house and we’ll decide then what you wanna do. Tonight’s on me._ _

_Smiling, Rick typed back._

__[Rick:] I am so sorry for the late reply. I was at my ex wifes to see my kid and we got to talking. But I’m about to jump in the shower._ _

_As his phone chimed, he looked at it as he waited for the water to heat up._

__[Daryl:] I think that you’re just teasing me now, Mr. Officer. Couldn’t have waited for me?_ _

_Damn near dropping his phone, Rick re read it in his head and then out loud to make sure he was certain on what he read. He was flirting with him! He couldn’t believe the sexual text that he just read. He thought they were far from that, but apparently not.. He then replied,_

__[Rick:] Taking clothes off to wash the sweat and grass off me. Quit detouring me from my task of getting freshened up for you. :P_ _

_Rick smiled at the text that came in,_

__[Daryl:] Yes sir!_ _

_Rick rolled his eyes as he jumped in the shower taking less than five minutes to wash and rinse knowing that Daryl was probably almost to his house. He then grabbed his towel and stepped out and began drying off as he heard the door bell rang. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed towards the door. As he opened the door, Daryl was standing there all greased up._

_“Hi..” Was all Rick could manage as water dripped from his curls._

_“You gon’ let me in? It’s blazing balls out here.”_

_Rick opened the screen door and let the man come in._

_“Thought you were a little ways from here.” Rick whispered, closing the front door._

_“Well, I lied.” Daryl smirked as he obviously checked the younger man out._

_“I see that.” Rick chuckled as he walked more into the entry way._

_“So..” Daryl said as he looked around._

_“Yes, _Grease Monkey_ ?” Rick laughed._

_Daryl turned around as he rolled his eyes, “I’m not taking you out in just a towel and me all greased up like-”_

_“Like a _Grease Monkey_..” _

_“Sure, like a grease monkey. So..”_

_“Ohh, you’re telling me you want to strip down naked and shower in my bathroom? Wear my clothes and use my towel?” Rick snickered._

_“Well, yeah.” Daryl teased._

_“I guess that’d be okay.” Rick teased back and walked down the hallway as he grabbed a towel and a wash cloth and handed them to Daryl._

_They walked down the hallway more and through his room to the bathroom and he showed it to him, “Here ya go.”_

_“Thank ya.” Daryl smirked._

_“No problem, Grease Monkey”_

_Daryl sighed and then shut the door. Rick chuckled then went into the bedroom as he finished drying off and then began getting dressed. The man whom he pounced at the bar or vice versa was naked in his shower right now. Using his shower, shampoo and soap. Naked. How could he be okay with that? Of course he was. He wanted the man to be in his shower all the time, but with him in it of course._

_After a few minutes, Rick was completely dressed and waited for Daryl to come out. When he did he was wearing the same clothes and looked at the younger man._

_“Where we going?” Rick asked._

_“A burger place to get food.. I’m starving. Growing men need their food.”_

_“10-4. I’ll drive.” Rick smirked then walked out of the bedroom as he grabbed his keys and they walked out of the front door down to his pick up truck._


	4. Don't Let Our Love Start Slippin' Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one of those nights with too many beers and two sexy men.. :) 
> 
> \-- Rick and Daryl go out to eat as Daryl promised and being a gentleman, pays behind a drunk Rick's back... Did I mention beer? Sexy men? and A very drunk horny Rick? :)

Pulling into the local burger joint, Rick eventually parked the car. He looked at the older man who sat next to him without his seatbelt on.

“Ya know, being an officer of the law, it’s very illegal to be riding without a seat belt on.” Rick smirked 

“Ya? I know that. The vehicle is in park.” Daryl joked as he gave it right back to the younger man. 

“It’s still not safe.” Rick whispered as he rolled the windows up. 

“How not? You gon’ throw me out ‘hat windshield?” 

“Well, no. I don’t want to be responsible for that type of accident.” Rick grinned.

Daryl nodded his head as he smiled climbing out of the truck. Rick slowly followed as he walked to open the door for the older man.

“Thanks.” Daryl muttered.

“No problem.” Rick smiled sweetly at the man who was obviously shy in public.

Walking in there was peanuts, smoke and sports on the tv’s in the corners of the joint.

“How many?” Beth asked.

“2, sweetheart.” Rick smiled as he placed his hand gently on Daryl’s lower back.

“Right this way.” Beth smiled all perky. 

Daryl and Rick followed the obvious teenager to a booth as she placed their menus in front of them.

“Your waiter will be right with you.” 

“Thank you, dear.” Rick smiled as he winked at her. 

“Hmm.” Daryl rolled his eyes.

“What?” Rick asked.

“Oh nothing.” Daryl smiled.

“I’m lost.” 

“How old is she?”

“16 I think? Went to church with her dad. He’s the pastor there.” Rick whispered.

“She’s got’a crush on you.” Daryl teased.

“No she doesn’t.” Rick sighed looking at the menu.

“Oh, but she very much does. Did’t you see how she was looking at you?” 

“Nope.”

“How not?!” Daryl laughed as he looked down at his own menu.

“Cause.”

“Uhh? ‘Cause why?”

“I was already looking at someone.” Rick grinned as he glanced up at the older man from his menu.

“Hmm? And who’s that?” 

“Can’t tell ‘ya. It’s a secret.”

“Oh? Absolutely. You c’nt trust me with secrets. I promise.” Daryl winked as the waiter came up to their table.

“What can I get you two to drink?”

“Coors Light with Lime.” Rick said then nodded to Daryl.

“Bud light.” 

“Do you both know what you want to eat?” 

“I do, but not sure if my friend does.”

“I’ll be back.” The waiter smiled.

“Coors Light?” Daryl smirked.

“With lime. Don’t forget the lime.” Rick chuckled. 

“Coors Light with lime.” Daryl smiled, correcting himself, “Wait, yer driving and yer an officer.. Yer not supposed to be driving when you’s been drinking.” 

“Being an officer has it’s perks.” Rick laughed as he felt his face start hurting from smiling so much. 

“You’s something else, Officer.” 

“As are you.” Rick teased.

After a few moments the waiter appeared with their beers and took their orders. As they sat there flirting with one another and drinking on their beverages, one of Rick’s favorite songs came on over the radio which made him start rocking back and forth. 

“You know this song?” Rick asked after swallowing a drink.

“I don’t know.” 

Rick smiled as he opened his mouth and began to sing to the older man sitting across from him. He knew that he had to sing back to the man who made him feel more alive than anyone else besides his children. 

_‘And real love walks, a real thin line. No communication will kill it every time, So open up your heart, baby we can work it out ‘Cause we got the kind of love people dream about. Don't let our love start slipping, Our love start slipping away. 'Cause the life we've been living, Gets harder every day. Don't let our love start slipping, Our love start slipping away’_

Daryl sat there watching the younger man as he got into the song. His cheeks began to turn as red as a apple hearing the man’s southern voice more clearly when he sang. He felt butterflies filling his stomach just watching him. He hadn’t eaten all day but knew for sure that this was a different feeling than the hungry feeling. 

Rick smiled as he closed his eyes to hit the chorus with more heart than he thought he had and without realizing it, he was standing up swaying back and forth, 

_‘It's past the point of right or wrong, Let's find a way to just hold on, yeah. Don't let our love start slipping, Our love start slipping away. 'Cause the life we've been living, Gets harder every day. Don't let our love start slipping, Our love start slipping away. Don't let our love start slipping, Our love start slipping away’_

As the song ended, Daryl sat there redder than normal and looked at the younger man who was mighty proud of himself, but then sat down quickly when applause and cheering began to fill the background.

“I can’t believe I just did that. What’re you doing to me?” Rick laughed, gulping at the beverage. 

“Me!? I’s didn’t tell you to get up and sing to me, Mr. Coors Light..”

“With lime.” Rick began to laugh harder with tears filling his eyes.

“With lime.” Daryl scoffed into a light laugh, “It was very nice.” 

“You liked that?” Rick light-heartedly asked with a goofy grin.

“I did. Ain’t never had someone sing to me.”

“Me neither.” 

“First time for everything, I’s suppose. But, I guess yer song was better than mine.”

“Well, I don’t know. I sang directly to you and you sang to a whole bar.” Rick teased as he smiled at the waiter who brought them their food. 

“Like A Virgin is a very good song though..” Daryl countered as he began dipping his fries into some ketchup.

“Oh, I’m not complaining. I think that was the most relaxed I’ve seen you.” Rick winked as he took a bite from his burger.

“We’s just met a whole woppin’ 48 hours ago..” Daryl simpered with amusement.

“What if I told you I feel like I’ve known you longer than that?” Rick whispered.

“Oh, Cowboy..” Daryl chuckled then took another bite of his sandwich.

Rick smiled lovingly at the older man as they then made small talk over their meal and ordered another beer. 

“How’s you gonna get us back safely after all the consumption of beer that you’s had?”

“You’ll just have to trust me..” Rick laughed as he put the money on the table paying for their meal.

After paying, Rick and Daryl both headed towards the door until Daryl pulled his wallet out and paid for the meal first while Rick headed outside, too tipsy to notice. When he walked out and lit a cigarette, he noticed that he was being backed up against the truck with the dim parking lot lights falling around them. 

Rick immediately grabbed the fresh lit cigarette tossing it to the ground beside the two of them and gazed erotically into Daryl’s squinted dark eyes, that showed nothing but fiery passion. Feeling a instant shock wave leading all the way to his member, Rick had began to graze his rough calloused hand under the older man’s shirt while the other one slumbered on his neck. 

Leaving Daryl speechless, Rick had forcefully pressed his lips onto Daryl’s making him open his mouth as he shoved his heat seeking tongue right into Daryl’s mouth searching for the older man’s tongue who met his just as wanting. Massaging one another’s tongues while smashing one another’s noses together, they began tugging at one another’s clothing. Rick had rammed his hardened erection right into Daryl’s thigh while grinding as much as he could. They kept on seeking one another’s tongues while shoving them as deep as they could. It was like they were getting drunk on one another as they captivated one another right then and there.

“Rick, we.. Got’ stop…” Daryl breathlessly moaned against Rick’s ear while receiving kisses on his neck. 

“Mmmnnmm” Rick grunted in a now as he kept touching the older man

“No, really. We’s got’a stop! 5-0.” 

“I am the 5-0.” Rick groaned as he bucked his hips even more.

“Ughh! Rick!” Daryl moaned in arousal as he tried and miserably failed to stop the eager young man as he watched a bright light shining on them both.

“This is the police. Back away from the vehicle with your hands up, and put anything and everything away that should not be seen in public.” The officer said through the mega-phone.

“Told ya’.” Daryl laughed as he let the younger man release him so he could tuck his shirt back in and they turned towards the bright light watching a muscular man walk towards them.

“I’m a cop.” Rick spoke trying to dodge the light shining right at them.

“Do you have proof? Even if you are, you should know that this obscene amount of PDA should not be out in the public.. Children are around here with their families.” 

“I do. It’s in my back pocket with my drivers’ license. Can you please have your deputy or whoever with you turn that light off?” Rick asked

“Turn the light off.” The officer shouted making them both jump.

“Thank you.” Daryl grumbled.

“Don’t thank me yet… So, Sheriff’s Deputy Rick Grimes is it?”

“Yes sir.” 

“You understand why I stopped you both?”

“Yes sir.”

“Please don’t let it happen again..” 

“Yes sir.” Rick spoke clearly.

“Take it on home.” The officer rolled his eyes.

“Yes sir.”

As Rick and Daryl both got into the truck, Daryl looked at the younger man.

“What..?” Rick softly smiled, rolling his eyes.

“Oh nothing..” 

“Hmm.” Rick hummed out.

“Yes sir? Officer? Coors Light?”

“With lime!” Rick grinned.

“Yes sir.” Daryl mocked as he chuckled softly.

Rick rolled his eyes and grabbed Daryl’s hand as they began to pull out onto the road towards his house.


End file.
